Masked Warrior
by Slinky Thief
Summary: When a strange creature appears at the Jade Palace, Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five learn that Tai Lung is back. Can Shifu properly train the new Master to help fight Tai Lung when the time comes? Or has he met his match with this cocky newcomer?
1. Nightmares

**This is my first Kung Fu Panda story, so I'm sorry if I get one or two things wrong. I decided to write this after seeing the movie a couple of times...Ok, I've seen it 6 times.**

**So sue me. **

**I own Master Koizumi!**

**--**

Summary:When a strange creature appears at the Jade Palace, Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five learn that Tai Lung is back. It is now up to Shifu to perfect the newcomer's Kung Fu skills and have him ready to help fight Tai Lung when the time comes. Can Shifu traiin the newcomer to help fight Tai Lung when the time comes? Or has he finally met his match by this cocky new Master?

Chapter one: Nightmares...

_Master Shifu pushed the doors of the Jade Palace open and walked out into the sunshine. In the corner of the training courtyard, Po was sparring with Monkey, whilst Crane, Tigress, Viper and Mantis stood nearby watching. Shifu walked down the stairs, smiling as he watched the giant panda block and dodge blows from Monkey's bamboo stick. He had trained the Dragon Warrior well, and was very proud of it...even though some of the panda's moves were still a little sloppy._

_As he approached, Mantis, Tigress, Viper and Crane bowed respectfully, and Monkey and Po stopped sparring and did the same. "Master..."_

_Shifu bowed his head, and turned to Po. "Very good, Dragon Warrior." he said smiling. "Your blocking is excellent, but you need to work on your attack. It is still a bit sloppy."_

_Po stared at the Kung Fu master for a few seconds before frowning. "You...think my moves are sloppy?!" he growled, taking a step forward._

_Shifu raised an eyebrow, looking up into the panda's face. "Now Po. I've told you--" he cried out in suprise as Po's face contorted into a grimace, and his features started to melt. The red panda watched, wide eyed and his mouth hanging open. He looked desperatly at The Furious Five. They stood with their hands behind their backs. "You have failed us." Tigress whispered. "You have failed the Dragon Warrior!" her body started to bubble and melt, making Shifu cry out again and reach for her, but he froze as Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis's bodies did the same, melting like ice in the hot sun._

_Shifu watched in horror as the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were reduced to coloured puddles on the ground. He was about to step forward when the the sun disappeared behind the clouds, covering the training courtyard in dark shadow. The red panda glanced up at the sky, before returning his gaze to the puddles before him. He watched with a horrified expression on his face as they started to ripple and thicken, moving together and rising off the ground, forming a strange shape._

_The red panda stepped back as the shape towered above him, slowly taking form. It had a tall body and large muscular arms. A tail sprouted from the pants, and a head slowly appeared, followed by small ears. Gray fur grew from the body, forming a spotted coat of grey and yellow. Fangs grew from the creatures bottom jaw, sticking over his top lip, and a low growl formed in its throat. _

_Shifu's heart leapt into his throat as the creature opened its eyes. They were a blazing orange colour, and full of hate, peircing the darkness. Shifu recognised those eyes straight away. It was Tai Lung._

_The red panda watched in horror as the snow lepard slowly straightened up to his full height, wincing as he heard the large cat's bones cracking as he moved._

_Tai Lung glared down at Shifu. "Suprised to see me, Master?" he asked, his voice dripping with dry sarcasm._

_Shifu's jaw moved, but no words came out. He still couldn't believe his eyes. What had happened to his beloved students?! Slowly, he looked up to face Tai Lung. "You...You have no right to be here." he croaked._

_The snow leopard flicked his tail, smiling evilly. "Don't worry Shifu. I won't be here long. I only came back to finish what I started all those years ago." he leapt forward, ramming his knee into Shifu's ribs. The red panda flew backwards and rolled arcoss the hard ground. When he came to a stop, he clutched his side and slowly pulled himself to his feet, panting._

_Tai Lung flattened his ears against his head and he dropped to all fours, running full speed at the Kung Fu Master, his feet barely touching the ground._

_Shifu watched out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the right moment to strike. _

_Tai Lung leapt forward, arms reaching for him. Just as he was about to collide with his old Master, Shifu struck out with a hard kick to the large cat's face, sending him flying backwards. The red panda watched him hit the wall on the far side of the coutryard, before dropping to his knees and clutching his side again as a wave of pain ran over his ribs._

_Tai Lung pulled himself out of the wall, eyes blazing with rage. He saw the red panda doubled over and saw his chance. He ran forward and leapt into the air._

_Shifu looked up weakly, and his head jerked to the side as Tai Lung's claws met with his cheek, leaving deep scratches, and sending him sprawling onto the ground. Before the red panda could climb to his feet, Tai Lung pinned him to the ground with a large hand."It's nearly over, Shifu." he growled in his ear._

_The red panda winced as he felt the snow leopard's claws digging into his back. "Is it?" he challenged, turning his head to frown at him._

_The snow leopard narrowed his eyes. "Yes." he threw Shifu into the air and leapt up, kicking him hard in the back. Shifu cried out in pain, but spun himself around so that he was facing Tai Lung. He thrust his open palms forward, shooting a blast of energy at the large cats chest._

_Tai Lung dodged the blast and leapt towards Shifu. The red panda's eyes widened as the large cat's hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly. _

_Shifu brought his tiny hands to Tai Lung's, tugging hard and trying to pull the large cat's hand off him, but the snow leopard only tightened his grip, making Shifu cough._

_"Did you _really_ think that you could beat me?" Tai Lung growled, holding Shifu in front of his face._

_The red panda didn't say anything. He was still trying to break Tai Lung's grip on his throat._

_"I didn't think so." the snow leopard pulled his arm back and threw his old Master at the ground. The red Panda hit the dirt with a sickening thump, and layed there motionless. Tai Lung dove head first towards him, arm outstretched in front on fim, and his hand curled into a large fist. He let out a loud roar as his fist collided with Shifu's tiny body, pushing him into the dirt, the force of the blow making a large crater and sending dust flying everywhere._

_As the dust slowly cleared, Tai Lung pulled himself out of the hole in the ground and glared down at Shifu. The red panda lay at the bottom of the crater, his arms and legs bent at odd angles, and his breath coming in ragged bursts. He knew this was the end. Tai Lung had beaten him. He looked up at the large cat through half closed eyes. He had raised him from a cub, taught him everything he knew, but he never knew that it would end like this._

_Tai Lung leapt down into the crater and landed behind him in a crouch, before walking towards him on all fours. "I told you this was the end." he whispered. He raised a hand, claws extended, and brought it down across Shifu's body._

"Shifu! Master Shifu!!"

Shifu was jerked from his nightmare by someone pounding on his bedroom door, and he sat up, breathing rapidly and clutching his chest. His eyes darted around the room, and he quickly ran his hands over his face, ears, arms and chest. He even threw the blankets off him and felt his legs and tail.

Yes. He was all there. There was no blood. No scratches.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and flopped back down onto his bed. _Curse these stupid nightmares!_ he thought angrily. Ever since Tai Lung had been defeated, his dreams had been plagued by nightmares involving his old student, and he had no idea why. The only thing he did know, was that it was driving him crazy, and he was sick and tired of waking up in a cold sweat.

He jumped as the banging resumed on his door. "Master! Are you in there? Master Shifu!"

Shifu rolled his eyes. That voice was all too familiar. It was Po.

Grunting in annoyance, he pulled himself off his bed and crossed the room. "Yes Po. What it it?" he asked, throwing the doors open.

Po's eyes were wide, and he was bouncing on the spot and wringing his hands together. "MasterShifu!There'sastrangecreatureoutinthe--"

"Po! Slow down. I can't understand a word your saying!"

Po stared at the red panda before taking a deep breath. "There's a strange looking creature out in the training courtyard!" he said, pointing in the direction of the door.

Shifu's eyes widened. "What?"

"I've never seen one before! It kinda looks like you, but its not. And...Its all covered in blood!"

Shifu's ears pricked up at hearing this. "Well don't just stand there, Panda! This creature needs medical attention!" he squeezed past Po's chubby stomach and headed down the corridor. "Where are the Five? Have you told them about this?"

Po nodded. "They're out in the courtyard. Viper told me to come and get you." he followed the older Master around a corner and down another corridor.

"And you didn't tell her to get bandages?!" Shifu barked, shaking his head at the panda. When he reached the doors of the training courtyard, he pushed them open and stepped outside into the sunlight. His eyes landed on The Five standing at the far side of the courtyard, and he quickened his pace to a run.

The Five parted as he approached, and they stood in silence as they watched their Master skid to a hault .

The red panda's eyes moved over the creature's body. There were three large scratches on its side, and Shifu recognised a bite mark on its lower leg. Blood was dribbling out of the wounds, staining the creature's grey and white fur with red, and there were multiple smaller scratches covering its body. The creature wore no clothing except for a bright red scarf around its neck, but Shifu couldn't help but wonder if it was red because of the blood.

A small silence passed, and the red panda reached out and pressed two fingers to the side of the creatures neck. He could feel a pulse...A very weak pulse. He instantly turned to Viper. "Bring bandages to Po's room at once." he instructed.

"Yes Master." Viper slid towards the Jade Palace and disappeared inside.

Po looked at Shifu uncomfortably. "Umm...Master. Why does he have to go in my room?"

Shifu glared up at the panda. "You found him." he replied simply. "Now get him inside."

Po nodded, bending down and scooping the strange creature up in his arms before following Shifu towards the Jade Palace.

**There's the first chappy.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Read and review...**


	2. With Every New Face Comes Bad News

**I had some trouble describing Koizumi...**

**Anyway...The Bamboo Forest and the Tso Gang are from the Kung Fu Panda game. That is so awsome!!**

Chapter 2: A New Face Comes With Bad News.

Shifu rung the water out of a cloth and gently pressed it to the bite wound on the newcomer's leg. The red panda had cleaned the creature's other wounds and bandaged them, and he could now see what Po had meant when he had said that it looked something like him, yet it didn't.

Its body was mostly covered in dark grey fur, but its chin, cheeks, and stomach were white. Its ears were small compared to Shifu's, and there were jet black patches around its eyes that looked something like Po's, only they were seprated by a light grey stripe that ran from the top of its head to the base of its nose. It had a furry tail like Shifu, but instead of being white with rusty red bands around it, it was dark grey with black bands, and a scruffy tuft of fur grew from its head. It had a long moustache like Shifu's, only it was black.

"Do ya think he'll be ok?" Po asked. The giant panda stood behind Shifu with the Furious Five, watching intently.

Shifu sat back on his knees. "He has lost a fair amount of blood, but he should be fine." he dropped the cloth back in the bowl of warm water and stared at the newcomer lying flat on its back with its mouth open slightly. _What is this creature?_ He thought._ I have never seen one before. However, if it is a threat, I will be able to deal with him._

"Master," Tigress spoke up. "When the newcomer wakes up, what are you going to do?"

Shifu slowly climbed to his feet. "Well, he will have to stay here in the Palace until his wounds have healed. Until then...we will take it as it comes."  
"But what if it's dangerous? What if it is a threat like..." Tigress broke off, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Like Tai Lung." The red panda finished for her.

"Yes." she whispered. "Like Tai Lung." She didn't like mentioning the snow leopard's name around Shifu. Even though he was finally a peace, she knew that it hurt him deep down to hear his old student's name.

Shifu sighed. "It is highly unlikely that he will be like Tai Lung. But if he is--" the red panda stopped in mid sentence and spun around as he heard a small groan come from behind him. The grey and white creature was stirring. Its eyelids fluttered, then slid open, revealing bright green eyes. It stared at Shifu for a second, before crying out and leaping back against the wall. "ARGH! Who are you?! Where am I?!" its eyes zipped around the room frantically.

Shifu frowned at the creature's behaviour, but stepped forward. "My name is Shifu." he said, bowing his head slightly. "And you are?"

The grey and white creature's breathing slowed back to normal, and his eyes widened in awe. "Your Shifu? _The_ Master Shifu?" he asked, ignoring Shifu's question.

The red panda nodded, and the creature continued. "I've heard of you. " His eyes trailed over to the Furious Five. "And you guys must be the Furious Five."

"Yep." Mantis piped up proudly.

The creature nodded before turning to Po, and his eyebrow furrowed. "Uhh...Who are you?" he asked

Po's eyes widened in suprise. Practically everyone in the Valley knew who he was. "You don't know who I am?" he asked, his voice rising slightly.

The creature laughed. "Yeah, I know who you are. Your the Dragon Warrior." he sat back down on the bed, wincing slightly and holding his side.

"Yeah." Po scratched the back of his head modestly. "I'm the Dra--" he was cut off as Shifu spoke up.

"Who are you?" the red panda asked, narrowing his eyes as if trying to see through fogged up glass. "Where do you come from? And who did this to you?" he pointed at the creature's wounds.

"Heh, I thought those questions might arise." the grey and white creature grinned and walked past Shifu, who's mouth dropped open in shock. The creature had the fur on the back of his head tied in a small plait. The red pand couldn't believe what he was seeing. That, and the moustache were the signs of a Kung Fu Master.

"The name's Koizumi, and I've been living in the Bamboo Forest for..." he glanced up at the ceiling, thinking. "Five years now."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "The Bamboo Forest?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief. "Wouldn't you have had run into the Tso Gang if you've lived there for so long?"

Koizumi ran a hand over his head. "Yeah, I've been caught by them..." he glanced up at the ceiling again. "Three times." he leant casually against the wall. "They're not to good with one-on-one combat, but their traps are something else! But, you'd know all about that, hey Stripes." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Tigress's eyes narrowed with a sudden dislike for the raccoon. She took a step forward, her hands balled into fists. Shifu sensed her anger, and held his bamboo stick out to the side, preventing her from moving any further towards Koizumi. "Tigress..." he warned softly.

The large cat ignored him, and glared daggers at the raccoon. "Don't you _ever_ call me that again!" she hissed, flattening her ears back against her head.

Koizumi shrugged, unaware of how close he was to the threat of receiving at least three broken ribs. " Whatever. Don't get ya fur fluffed up about it." he grinned cheekily.

A low growl formed in the back of Tigress's throat, but Shifu tapped her leg with his staff, and she moved back into line with the Five, her eyes still shining with dislike.

The red panda sighed. "Very good, Raccoon." he slowly circled the raccoon, still unable to believe that he was a Master. He certianly didn't look it. _He can't be a Master. It is impossible! He is too young. Too immature. There is no muscle on those scrawny arms...Still, looks can be decieving. I will not know how skilled a Master he is, if he _is _a Master, until I have seen him fight. _A smile played Shifu's lips. "So, your a Master at Kung Fu, hmmm?" he raised an eyebrow.

Koizumi looked down at him. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

The red panda chuckled. "You, like me, have the traditional moustache and plait. The very signs of one so highly skilled in the art of Kung Fu."

The raccoon grinned. "Oh, yeah! I'm not as skilled as you, Master Shifu, but I'm pretty good at it. I mean, I was gonna unleash the Raccoon style of Kung Fu on the guy that attacked me earlier...but it was an ambush. I never heard him comming."

Shifu's ears pricked up at hearing this, and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Do you remember who it was that attacked you?"

Koizumi shrugged. "I've never seen him before."

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Monkey asked. "Any distinguishing features?"

Koizumi frowned, placing a hand on his chin. "Well...I dunno. It all happened so fast." he paused, tapping his chin with a finger. "He was a cat. Like Tigress...only he didn't have stripes and he wasn't orange.

Shifu turned his head to look at his strongest student, and returned his gaze to the raccoon as he continued.

"He had grey fur...and I think...yellow spots. Yeah, they were definatly yellow."

The red panda frowned. The young raccoon was clearly describing a Snow Leopard, but the closest living Snow Leopards lived in the mountains, and they hardly ever strayed from there. The only other Snow Leopard that he knew of was Tai Lung. But Po had defeated him months ago, and he was most surely dead. "Are you sure it was a Snow Leopard?" Shifu asked, leaning on his staff.

Koizumi nodded. "I'm positive."

Shifu sighed and looked at the ground, mulling over thoughts in his head. Travellers often passed through The Valley, but they were mostly after the goods that the villagers had to offer...not to mention Po's dad's Noodle Soup. "Are you sure you've told us everything? This Snow Leopard could be a great risk to the Valley, and your information could help us to find him and stop him before anyone gets hurt."

"But I'm already hurt!" Koizumi pointed out.

Shifu smiled. "I meant anyone _else_."

The young raccoon rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah...I don't know if this helps, but, the Snow Leopard...He was wearing purple pants."

Shifu's mouth dropped open as the room fell into a horrible empty silence.

**Dud dun duuuhhhh...**

**Sorry if I got anything wrong in this chappy.**

**Hinting the Moustache and plait being the traditional sighs of a Kung Fu Master and such...**

**If its wrong, I blame the school text books!**


	3. Discussions

**Sorry its taken me a while to update. I just had my Yr 11 exams...**

Chapter 3: Discussions

Shifu sat in the kitchen, staring at the grain on the table with his mouth open slightly, unable to believe what he had just heard. Tai Lung was...alive! How was this possible? He closed his eyes as his mind drifted back to his nightmare, and he shuddered.

The kitchen door suddenly burst open, hitting the wall with a loud _**BANG!**_, and leaving a rather large hole behind. Tigress stormed into the room, followed by Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, who was sitting in his usual spot on Monkey's shoulder, and Po.

Shifu looked up solemly as Tigress stormed around the table, her hands clenched into large fists, and his ears drooped slightly. "Tigress, calm down. Your anger blinds you." he glanced at the wall and frowned slightly.

Tigress ignored him and continued her pacing.

Shifu, Po, and The Five watched her, concerned looks on their faces. They had never seen her this angry before. "Tigress..." Shifu spoke up.

The large cat turned and slammed her fist down on the table, making it shudder beneath the force. "HOW CAN HE BE ALIVE?!" she yelled angrily. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

"Tigress! Enough!" Shifu frowned at his student's behaviour. "Your anger is blinding you. Look what your doing!"

Tigress ignored him, her anger ringing in her ears. "HE CAN'T BE ALIVE! THE RACCOON _CAN'T_ BE TELLING THE TRUTH!!"

Shifu's eyes narrowed, and he positioned his ears dangerously low. "**TIGRESS!!**" he bellowed, now standing on the chair.

Po and Mantis winced at the tone of the older Master's voice, but remained silent.

Tigress's eyes shot open in shock, and her mouth dropped open. She had never spoken like this before. She had never ignored her Master. "Forgive me, Master. I was not thinking clearly." She sat at the table quietly, looking at her hands. Her tail swished from side to side, and Shifu could tell she was agitated.

"Tigress." Shifu began. "I understand your reason for being angry. I myself cannot believe that Tai Lung is alive. It is really quite amazing."

"It's impossible." The South China Tiger muttered under her breath.

Shifu inhaled slowly. "An old friend once told me...Nothing is impossible. It may be difficult. But never impossible." his ears drooped slightly as he remembered Master Oogway, but they soon shifted back to their usual position. "This...raccoon has helped us greatly."

Po blinked. "Uhh...How? I dunno if you heard right, Shifu, but he only told us that Tai Lung is still alive. How does _that _help us?"

"It gives us an advantage." The red panda explained. "We now know that Tai Lung is alive, and is most likely going to return soon and try to get his revenge. It gives us the chance to train and stop him before he hurts any of the villagers. We have the upper hand."

Tigress's eyes narrowed. "And what about the newcomer?" Because of her dislike of Koizumi, she was trying to avoid saying his name as much as possible.

Shifu's eyebrow furrowed for a moment. "He will train with us. The more Masters we have on our side, the better chance we have of defeating Tai Lung once and for all."

"And if he chooses _not_ to stay?" Tigress's voice was hopefull.

Shifu shrugged. "If he chooses to go, then he is free to do so. I cannot take someones free will away from them. I will not force him to stay and fight if he doesn't want to."

--

Outside, Koizumi pressed his body closer to the wall, frowning. The young raccoon had been eavesdropping on the conversation for a while now, and he didn't like the sound of it...Especially when Tigress had said that he wasn't telling the truth.

"What happens if he trains with us, but leaves at the last minute?" Crane asked.

Koizumi frowned. "Oh, yeah. Side with the pussy cat!" he whispered to himself.

"Then he is free to do so. " Shifu replied. "Like I said, I cannot force him to stay here and fight if he doesn't want to. It is his choice, not ours. I can only ask him if he wishes to stay. If not, I will not stop him."

The raccoon smiled at hearing this. He was free to go, but he wasn't going anywhere until his wounds were healed. He winced silently as his side twinged painfully, and he slammed his eyes shut.

It took a few minutes for the pain to subside, and the raccoon was back on his feet, straining to hear what Shifu and the others were saying.

--

Shifu ran a hand down his face. He could feel himself growing frustrated, and he frowned at Po. "No, Po. I don't think the raccoon is like Tai Lung, though I am not willing to risk it. If he is, however, I will be able to deal with him. There doesn't seem to be much muscle on his arms. I will find this out when go and talk to him." The red panda pointed to the door. "Now, back to training, Students. I'm going to pay our new friend a visit."

--

Koizumi's eyes widened as he heard what Shifu was planning on doing, and he leapt into the air and grabbed onto the roof. Grinding his teeth in pain, he flipped up onto the roof and landed in a crouch, clutching his side. His ears twitched as he heard Tigress muttering angrily to herself, and he looked over his shoulder to see her walking slowly from the kitchen. Shifu followed her, but turned towards the Jade Palace.

Frowning slightly, Koizumi climbed to his feet and ran towards the edge of the building, ignoring the seering pain in his side. When he ran out of building, he leapt into the air, flipped gracefully, and landed on the roof of the Jade Palace in an awkward crouch. He paused to catch his breath before making his way to window of Po's sleeping quarters on all fours. It was much easier climbing along the steep roof this way.

When he reashed the window, he paused, listening for Shifu's footsteps.

Nothing.

He grinned and slid through the window, dropping to the floor just as Shifu opened the door. _Damn! Shifu must have light footsteps..._

**Koizumi nearly got caught sneaking back to Po's room**

**I laugh at him!**

**Mwahahaha...**

**Read and review people.**


	4. What will you do?

**Sorry its taken me so long to update.**

**The internet crashed and its only just been fixed**

**Its a short chapter... D:**

Chapter 4: What will you do?

Koizumi leapt awkwardly onto Po's bed as the red panda slowly walked into the room. The raccoon was thankful that the older Master was watching the floor when he entered the room, but still felt like he'd been caught. _I'm busted! There was no way those big ears didn't hear me coming back in here. He's bound to have heard something!_

Frowning slightly, Shifu looked up, his eyes meeting Koizumi's, and he raised his eyebrows at the petrified 'Deer-In-The-Headlights' look on the young raccoon's face. "Raccoon...is there something wrong?"

Koizumi swallowed the lump in his throat, and glanced at the window. "Uhh...You didn't hear any weird sounds just then, did you?"

Shifu blinked, slightly confused. "No. Why?"

"Uhh..." Koizumi tugged on his scarf nervously. "No reason."

The red panda raised an eyebrow at the young Master's behaviour. "Very well." he held his hands behind his back, his face serious. "Raccoon..."  
"Its Koizumi."  
"I came to talk to you about what you plan to do after you are healed." Shifu ignored his correction.

Koizumi stared at the older Master. "Huh?"

Shifu's ear twitched in slight annoyance. "I want to know if you plan on returning to the Bamboo Forest...or if you would like to stay here at The Jade Palace and train with my Students. If you decide to stay, you will become my Student, and I will train you in the art of Kung Fu, as I have done with The Five and Po."

Koizumi watched the older Master, but said nothing.

"I will not take away your free will and force you to stay," Shifu continued. "But I will tell you now...We plan on defeating Tai Lung, the Snow Leopard who attacked you, if he returns to The Valley."

Koizumi suddenly stiffened at the sound of Tai Lung's name, and his hand went to his injured side.

Shifu saw this and raised an eyebrow. "I know you may be afraid of him--"

"Who said I was afraid?!" Koizumi frowned, flattening his ears back against his head. "I'm not afraid!"

The red panda breathed out calmly. "I have been a Master for many years now, Raccoon. I know when something is troubling someone. It shows in their eyes."

Koizumi's eyes widened for half a second in suprise, then he slammed them shut. "Can't tell now, can ya?"

Shifu frowned, annoyed, and struck out with his bamboo stick, striking the young Master on the wrist and making him yelp in pain. "I will not tolerate idiodic behaviour!" he barked.

Koizumi was taken aback by the tone of the red panda's voice, and he eyed him nervously.

Realising he'd made a mistake, Shifu took a deep breath. "I mean..." his voice was calmer now. " You must be sensible if you wish to learn the art of Kung Fu." he furrowed an eyebrow and glanced at the ceiling. _This is nearly the same talk I had with Po when Oogway declared him Dragon Warrior._

Koizumi ran a hand over his head. "Easy. I can be sensible. Thats like second nature to me." he puffed his chest out and winced.

Shifu rolled his eyes. "_I _will decied whether you are sensible or not, Raccoon."

"Koizumi."

There was a short silence as Shifu glared at the young raccoon. His corrections were starting to annoy him. He was purposly avoiding calling Koizumi by his name, knowing that once he addressed him by his name, he would start getting attached to him. The same thing happened with Po. Once he called the giant panda by his name, he found himself becoming more friendly towards him.

Koizumi looked down as the red panda's eyes bore into his. "So...If I choose to stay, I'll train with The Five, and you will be my Master."

Shifu nodded once. "Yes. When you are healed, you will join Po and The Five in their daily training sessions. You will spar with each of them, learn how they move, and learn to defend yourself against a group of enemies. Then, when I decide that you are ready, you will train with me."

Koizumi's eyes shot open in suprise. "What?! But...your The Supreme Kung Fu Master! Your the best of the best!"

The older Master grinned at Koizumi's reaction. "Exactly. I will help you master the highest form of Kung Fu, as I have done with The Five and Po." he turned and headed towards the door. "If you do decide to stay, remember one thing."

"What?"

"Tigress does not like to be called 'Stripes'. If you wish to keep all of your ribs intact, I suggest you avoid calling her that." he disappeared into the hall, leaving Koizumi staring at the floor, thinking things over in his head.

On one hand, he'd been offered a place to stay. On the other, he would have to face this Tai Lung character, and after being attacked by him once, he didn't really want to see him again. He laid back on the bed and sighed. He knew that training under Master Shifu was a great honour, but he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Frowning, and turning onto his good side, he decided to sleep on it and decide what he would do in the morning.

**I want candyyyyyyy!**

**Read and review, my minions...**


	5. In The Distance

**Been on holidays...**

**At teh beach...**

**Another short chapter.**

Chapter 5: In the distance...

The sun peeked over the top of the mountains, spilling warmth and light over the land.

Sheltered in a small cave, Tai Lung blearily opened an eye, only to slam it shut against the bright light streaming into his temparary home. Yawning, the Snow Leopard arched his back, stretching his stiff muscles and dragging his claws across the hard rocky floor of the cave.

He had spent the past two weeks living in the cave, sheltered from the weather and remaining unseen by the few people that passed through the mountains. His plan was simple, yet it seemed effective. He would remain hidden from the eyes of others until the panic of his attack on the stupid raccoon had subsided. Then he would make his move. He would attack with full force, taking down Shifu, The Furious Five, The Dragon Warrior, and, if by some miracle the raccoon stayed at The Jade Palace, him to.

Nobody would suspect a thing, and if they did see him coming...it would be too late.

Tai Lung smiled. His plan was perfect. It worked perfectly in theory, and he was sure it would work perfectly when he did decide to attack. He could just see Shifu's face as he stood over him, arm held high over his head, ready to bring his claws down on the smaller Master.

And the mighty Dragon Warrior would meet the same fate.

Yes. He would finally get his revenge on those who stopped him from getting The Dragon Scroll.

The Snow Leopard laughed cruely. Just picturing the terrified expression on his former Master's face made the long wait, and sleeping uncomfortably on hard rocks, worth it. Climbing to his feet, he made his way to the mouth of the cave, stretching his arms out behind his back.

He stared out over the land for a few moments before leaping out into the air. As he fell through the air, he spun himself around in a flip before landing on all fours on a dirt path, closing his eye as dust flew up around him.

As soon as the dust had cleared, Tai Lung shook himself clean and ran down the path. He needed to eat, and for the past two weeks, he had been sneaking into the outskirts of the village and stealing what he needed to survive. He didn't always enjoy what food he got, but it sustained him until the next visit.

He leapt over an old log and quickened his pace.

Tai Lung's ears twitched as he heard faint voices. The village wasn't far. He quickly dove into a row of bushes alongside of the path to remain hidden, and he slowed to a walk. As he made his way towards the closets stalls, his movements went swift and silent. His ears pricked up as he heard two rabbits talking.

"...Yes. I heard that Master Shifu will be training a new student at The Palace." the brown rabbit said as he lifted a small crate of fish cakes onto a table.

"Really?" his friend,a white rabbit, asked, clearly interested.

"Yes. I heard that its a strange animal. One that no one has ever seen in these parts before. It's said that it wears a mask."

" I hope Master Shifu knows what he's doing." the white rabbit said, tugging at his robe. "Should he trust a stranger so easily?"

The brown rabbit chuckled. "Shifu has a way with strangers, so don't worry. If the stranger shows signs of...going down the wrong path, Shifu will stop him. The stranger apparently doesn't seem to have much muscle, and his moves are not perfected. Rather jerky, in fact."

"The white rabbit scoffed. "You talk as if you've seen him."

"No. Word just gets around in The Valley. Lets just say Po's been talking to his father, and we all know that Mr. Ping likes to talk to his customers." The brown rabbit laughed. "Besides...he can't be as bad as Tai Lung."

A look of worry appeared on the white rabbit's face. "But...But if he is...we have The Dragon Warrior to protect us, r-right?"

"Right."

Tai Lung's face screwed up with rage, and he clenched his fists, leaving deep scratches in the dirt. _How dare they talk about me!! I am the TRUE Dragon Warrior! Not that fat panda!_

_I DESERVED that Scroll. I DESERVED IT!! _

Furious, the Snow Leopard snatched a handfull of fish cakes off the table and stuffed them into a small bag tucked into the waistband of his pants before running back the way he came. He would come back later, as his anger would result in his being less careful to stay hidden.

Anger pounded in his head, as he looked back on The Jade Palace, his lip pulled back in a snarl and his teeth bared.

Once he was out of sight from the villagers, he let out an angry roar and leapt into the air, dragging his sharp claws down the trunk of a tree in his rage. "I DESERVED THAT SCROLL!!!" he bellowed to no one in particular. "IT WAS MINE!!!" he glared down at The Jade Palace, breathing heavily.

He didn't care if The Valley had calmed down from his attack on the raccoon.

He was going to move his attack on The Jade Palace and its inhabitance forward.

They would all suffer the revenge of the Snow Leopard.

**He sounds REALLY angry, hey...**

**I hope I can make the attack and his revenge as bad/evil as it sounds...**


	6. Into The World Of The Fu

_**Finally**_**, an update! I've had a ton of stuff to do for school.**

**GAH! Yr 12 is hectic! I hardly have any time to sit down and write, and if I do, I'm supposed to be doing something else for school.**

Chapter 6: Into The World Of The Fu.

"So...What do ya think...of the raccoon guy?"

"I don't really know...I mean...he looks like a good guy...but that's what everyone...thought about...Tai Lung."

"Yeah...and Master Shifu said that...he could take care of him...if he _was_ like Tai Lung. And Shifu always has...one thing that the raccoon doesn't."

"What?"  
"Us! The Furious Five...and The Dragon Warrior."

Po and Manis had been sparring for most of the morning, but it was still clear that Koizumi was still on their minds. The raccoon had been the main subject of the talk over breakfast for the past month, and their conversation had continued throughout their training, much to Shifu and Tigress's annoyance.

"I just don't want...Shifu to get hurt again..." Po said as he thrust a foot forward at Mantis, who dodged it easily. "I didn't know what to think...when I found Shifu...lying on the floor...after I beat Tai Lung..."

"Will you two _stop_ talking about the raccoon!!" Tigress hissed, appearing out of nowhere and standing behind Po, her hands clenched into large fists. "I'm sick of hearing about him!"

The suddenness of her voice made Po jump, and he lost his ballance. He spun around and tripped over his feet, falling backwards and hitting the hard ground with a _thud! _"Oww."

Mantis looked down at him before staring up at Tigress. "We're just curious about him. We don't know who he is, or how much Kung Fu he knows, and--"

"Mantis!" Shifu's gruff voice barked as he appeared at Tigress's side. "Are you still talking about the raccoon?"

"No!" Mantis answered quickly, holding his front legs behind his back sheepishly.

The red panda sighed, turning his attention to Po. "Panda?"

Po sat up, grunting with the effort, and swallowed nervously. "Uhh...No Master. We were..."

Shifu raised an eyebrow expectantly. He knew how to get answers from his students, and the 'Raised Eyebrow' was his favorite method to do so. It was a skill he had, and it was rather indimidating in its own way.

Po stared at the older Master's face for a few seconds. He knew he couldn't fight the look he was getting, and a tiny whimper escaped his throat. "Ok! Yes, we were talking about him!"

Mantis slapped a claw to his head. "Nice move, Po."

"We're sorry Shifu! Its just...we're _so_ curious! And we wanna know more about him!"

Shifu held up a hand to silence him. "What have I told you?"  
Mantis and Po looked at each other before turning back to Shifu, shrugging.

The red panda sighed in slight annoyance. "Never mind. I'm not explaining it again." he glanced at Tigress as he turned away and headed towards the steps of The Jade Palace.

"Where are ya goin'?" Po called, climbing to his feet and hitching his pants up.  
"To pay our new friend a visit!"

---

Koizumi stood at his window, watching The Five and Po down in the training arena. He sighed, wishing he could go outside. He'd been stuck in his room for the past month while his wounds healed, and had only been allowed to leave to go for short walks. Other than that, he'd been bored out of his mind, and had spent most of his time sleeping as a result.

His ears twitched as he heard the door open behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Shifu standing in the doorway.

The red panda inclined his head to him. "Good morning, Raccoon." he slowly walked into the room, holding his bamboo staff behind him.

"Yeah, mornin'." Koizumi muttered half heartedly. He'd given up on correcting Shifu whenever he called him 'Raccoon', and had decided that if he didn't want to recieve another sharp smack from his staff, he had better get used to answering to the 'pet name' he'd been given.

Shifu smiled warmly as he joined Koizumi by the window. "How are you feeling?"

The raccoon's shoulders slumped. "Bored..." he muttered. "I mean, not that your hospitality isn't nice and all, but...I just wanna go outside and _train_ with them!" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at The Five outside.

Shifu's eyes flicked down to the training arena and back to Koizumi. "Well..." he said. "That is partly why I have come to see you this morning."

Koizumi's ears pricked up, slightly hopeful, but he remained silent.  
"Viper tells me that your wounds are healing well, given the amount of damage you received from Tai Lung." the red panda casually sat on the bed, resting his staff across his lap.

Koizumi grumbled something under his breath.

"I came here to ask if you would like to start training. Now, I know you're not as skilled as The Five, as _I _have not trained you." a cheeky smile played the corners of Shifu's lips. "So, we will start slow. I need to know just how skilled you are in the art of Kung Fu before we start anything serious."

Koizumi raised an eyebrow. "_Who_ says I'm not skilled?!"

"I know you have the traditional mustache and plait of a Kung Fu Master, but that does not prove anything. Without the proper training, it means nothing. It is just a fake title." Shifu walked around Koizumi, his eyes flicking up to the small grey plait at the back of his head. "So, until I actually see how skilled you really are, we are _both_ unsure of your rank on the Kung Fu Ladder."

Koizumi rolled his eyes, not really interested in all this talk. _He_ knew how skilled he was. Shifu did not. _Kung Fu Ladder? Heh. Yeah right. What would _he_ know?_ He looked down at the older Master. "So, when can I start training?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Shifu rubbed his chin as he stared at the floor. "Tomorrow morning. I will meet you in the Training Arena after the Morning Gong. You will undergo a series of exercises, and we will start from there."

A grin spread over Koizumi's face, and he punched the air excitedly' "Alright! I _finally_ get to leave this room! Whoo!"

Shifu stared at him with his mouth hanging open, slightly surprised by the raccoon's behavior. He had never seen any of his students behave like this...apart from Po. He watched with raised eyebrows as Koizumi danced happily around the room. _I think he will get on very well with Po..._ He cleared his throat. "The students that train with me must be _sensible_, Raccoon."

Koizumi froze in mid-dance for a few seconds before standing still, his chest puffed out. "_Sensible_. Right. Got it." he pressed a hand against his open palm and bowed slightly.

Shifu smiled, but quickly wiped it away. He didn't want to get too attached to the raccoon. He had to be strict if he was to teach him Kung Fu. Yet, somewhere inside, he admired his enthusiasm to start training and bravery for staying, knowing that if Tai Lung returned to The Valley again, he would have to confront him. He glanced up at him. "One more thing, Raccoon."

"Hmmm?"

"You...uhh..."

"What? What is it?!"

Shifu ran a hand down his face, unsure of how to explain when he was trying to say, so he just spat it straight out. "Wear some pants. You--"

A look of horror appeared on Koizumi's face. "WHAT!? Why?"

The older Master hung his head. "Ahhh...Look. All students must be adequately dressed...and your scarf just doesn't cover as 'adequately dressed'. I know that your...not used to the _restrictions_ of pants...but it is a rule here."

Koizumi dropped to the floor in a sitting position, arms folded and an angry look etched on his face. "And just where, _Shifu_, am I gonna get _pants_ from?!"

The red panda sighed at Koizumi's behavior. "I'll get you a pair. Po and I were going down to The Village today anyway. I can get you some then."

"Ask a stupid question..." Koizumi mumbled under his breath, flicking his tail.

Shifu turned towards the door, ears lowered slightly. "Just be ready in the morning." He said looking over his shoulder. "I don't want to have to come and wake you. Believe me, you won't like it."

Koizumi glared at him, still pouting. "Mmmm, yeah..." he grumbled. He watched as Shifu opened the door, only to have Po, Monkey and Mantis tumble into the room.

The three Masters looked up at him, sheepish grins spread across their faces. "Uhh.. Hi?" Po squeaked.

Shifu's ears flattened dangerously low against his head. "What are you three doing here!!?" He yelled. "I can't leave you alone for _five minutes_, and your eavesdropping!!?" he poked Po in the belly with his staff. "Clearly, _you_ are the one who talked Mantis and Monkey into this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh...actually Shifu...It was us..." Monkey pointed at Mantis and himself as they crawled off Po. He couldn't let Po get _all_ the blame. It wasn't fair.

Shifu's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really now?" He glanced at Koizumi, who was watching with a huge grin on his face. "I'll deal with you later. Get back to the Training Arena!" he ushered them out of the room, a frown on his face. "Remember," he looked at Koizumi over his shoulder. "Training Arena after the Morning Gong. Don't be late."

Koizumi nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He laughed as Shifu shut the door behind him, shouting at Po, Mantis and Monkey as he made his way down the hall.

_***relieved sigh* **_**Its up! I feel slack for not updating sooner, but I haven't had much time to write..**

**I was **_**really**_** s'possed to be doing Biology stuff...**

**^_^**

**And the 'restrictions of pants' is **_**NOT**_** indended to be rude or anything! Koizumi has just never worn pants before.**


End file.
